Unexpected
by staceycity
Summary: EC. Just a random one shot story. Calleigh had thought it was going to be one horrible lonely night, until one man walks in and changes everything.


It was almost eight in the evening when the sound of a locker being closed rattled the rest of the locker room. She was probably the last person to leave from the morning shift, well it wasn't something that unusual lately. She really didn't have anywhere to be as of late. Ever since she had called it quits with Eric, there was no one waiting for her anymore, or no appointments to rush to or dates.

Nothing.

Nothing needed her urgently anymore, except her work. Her work was the only thing that always kept her going, not to mention how it was always the only constant in her life. Work was always there, ready to welcome her with open arms, always giving her something to do, always alienating her from her private life...her private miserable life.

It was really her own fault she decided. She was just not capable of keeping a man. Maybe she was just destined to be alone for the rest of her life and just improve in her career. Maybe she was just one of those women who are brilliant in their work, and have an amazing career, but their personal life is a complete fuck up.

True she had been the one to break-up with her latest, the one man she never thought she would loose. Well actually, there was a point in her life when she didn't even know if she would have the opportunity to be with him, and it wasn't because she didn't know whether he was interested or not, but simply because she was too bloody stubborn. He had actually made a move on her the first time he saw her, and all she did was laugh in his face. Looking back from then to now, she had actually come a long way since then, and had actually bent her own personal rule of not socializing with anyone remotely related to her job.

She had to admit, Eric had gotten to her the minute she saw him, that very first time he had asked her for her number, but she had always kept that a secret. Their friendship had flourished, and the more it did the more she locked that secret away, not wanting to loose the one man who was always there for her.

Eric.

She had this idea that when things became more than friendship, then that is when things would start going downhill, and to her she was right. In all these years of friendship, they had never had an argument, and they always had each other's backs, but when she had finally given in to her feelings, and issues started coming up, arguments started to come up as well. She knew that that was something which was inevitable in a relationship, but it was simply something that Calleigh couldn't stand.

The sound of footsteps approaching, made her shift her gaze, realizing that she had been staring at the closed locker this whole time, when she caught sight of the man she had been thinking about practically for as long as she had been staring at the empty locker.

'Eric' she whispered smiling at him.

'Hey Cal, what are you still doing here?' he asked her, as he approached her, as a smile formed on his handsome face. He was wearing that white cotton jumper that she loved so much. She mainly loved white on him, she thought it made him look that much more sexier. She just loved the combination of white on his caramel skin.

'Just needed to catch up on some of my cases' she replied with a shrug, that smile still on her face. She felt like she only smiled like that when her eyes feasted on him. She had even locked that smile away recently, not wanting Eric to get ideas that weren't there, but tonight, that smile just slipped back out.

'You didn't go out with the others?' he asked her.

'No. Actually they didn't go out tonight' she started telling him as he stopped in front of her, hands in his pockets. He had a habit of doing that really as if to keep his hands from wondering where they probably shouldn't be 'Natalia had a wedding to go to and she took Ryan with her, and Walter went out with some old friends' she told him 'And I...didn't have anywhere to go so I stayed here' she finished with a shrug 'What about you?' she asked him.

'Same as you. Had nowhere to go' he told her.

Calleigh nodded, her eyes staring into the dark pool of his eyes as they just stood there on their own, in the locker room, where Eric had fantasized quite often of having her here against the lockers.

He cleared his throat then just for something to do, trying to get his courage into boost for the next question that was coming out of his mouth 'Do you...maybe...wanna hang out then since it is just us left?' he asked her.

Us.

That word had been used quite often when they were together and Calleigh wasn't sure if she had ever referred to them as "us" again since they split up. She knew it was a bad idea, she knew that she was playing with fire spending time with him, accepting his offer, but it was tempting. The truth was she missed him, she missed talking to him the way they used to, she missed spending time with him, simply being with him. All the other things that come along like being in his arms, kissing him and all that shit was all bonus, but tonight she found she didn't care. She really didn't want to be alone, especially when Eric was available and was offering his company.

'Sure...why not' she replied as she blinked slowly, her eyes twinkling at the idea.

'Great' he whispered 'So what do you wanna do? Watch a movie, play cards, a bottle of wine in my balcony...?' he asked her, hoping she would choose the latter of course. He knew she loved that, they had often ended up with a bottle of wine in the balcony enjoying the breeze as they stared at the star filled sky, listening to the waves crashing against the shore, as music from far away bars gave the night the perfect touch.

'Definitely a bottle of wine in that balcony' she replied smiling.

Just thirty minutes later Calleigh was in Eric's kitchen, helping him out with preparing some nibbles while Eric picked the wine and prepared the small round table outside. He obviously chose her favorite as he placed two glasses ready to be filled with the sweetest wine Calleigh loved so much. He closed his eyes as he placed the bottle in the middle of the table and just hoped for the best.

Lately she had been coming around again, flirting with him from time to time, with a comment or a smile, or that look. That smile had finally come out making his heart skip a beat, and Eric just hoped that tonight could finally be the right night to get back together. He knew she still cared about him, had feelings for him, even though she had tried her best to lock them away, he could always see them in her perfect orbs every time she so much as glanced at him. She had even asked him if he was alright after that elevator accident, and that told him, that he still had a chance to work things out.

He walked back inside, watching her going around in the kitchen she knew so well, filling bowls with grapes, strawberries, chocolate and cream. She turned around then and realized that Eric was watching her, a smile plastered on his face.

'What?' she asked him smiling, although she knew exactly what that smile was all about.

'Nothing' he lied still smiling, and Calleigh's eyebrows shot up, smiling in the meantime, letting him know she didn't buy that for a second 'Alright fine. It's just that...it is nice to see you in the kitchen, knowing your way around' he told her.

'Yeah...it is' she replied smiling softly.

'So emm...what do you have?' he asked her as he approached her, and in his pockets as always 'Mmm...cream, chocolate, strawberries...sounds like the perfect night' he said as he looked into the bowls 'You' he whispered then, looking in her eyes.

Calleigh smiled brighter at that 'And you' she replied and Eric beamed at that comment.

'So emm...Do you need any help?' he asked her.

'Of course. Help me carry the bowls out please' she told him.

'Yes ma'am' Eric replied and Calleigh rolled her eyes at his silliness.

This was nice she thought...very nice. It had the potential of being a wonderful night with the atmosphere outside, everything else on the table including the wine, and the two of them, with no tension whatsoever...it could be a perfect night.

Calleigh noticed how the chairs were placed next to each other instead of opposite and she realized that she liked the idea. She was comfortable enough to sit so close to him on such a night. They placed everything on the table and took a seat as Eric grabbed the bottle of wine and poured some in the two glasses.

'How about a toast?' he asked her as they both held the glasses in their hands.

'To us?' she asked him and Eric smiled at her.

'To us' he agreed as he clinged the glass with hers before taking a sip.

He heard her sighe then so Eric turned his head to look at her 'What?' he asked her softly.

'It's just...wonderful' she whispered 'Before you showed up in the locker room I was just dreading going home...alone...and now I am here...with you and everything just feels wonderful' she told him.

'Well I am glad I managed to change tonight's faith at least' he told her.

'Me too' she replied smiling softly.

There was just something about that smile tonight that wouldn't seem to go away. She felt relaxed, at peace. She felt like she was able to enjoy this night finally without any tension in the air. Even Eric seemed calm tonight, and she knew it was because they were alone like this. She knew that he never wanted to part ways with her, that he didn't agree with her decision.

He watched her drink the last bit of wine in her glass and smiled. Calleigh was going to drink tonight it seemed, and he knew that she never drives drunk. She grabbed the bottle then and poured some more in her glass and refilled his.

He was staring ahead, trying not to stare at her so much, as the moonlight perfected the view sitting next to him, when he caught her taking a strawberry.

'Mmm they are so good' she whispered.

'Have you ever had it with chocolate?' he asked her.

'No' she replied, so Eric grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate before directing it to her mouth. He watched her lean in, in the same angle she always leaned in to kiss him, and then bit on the strawberry as he held it for her, her eyes on him and only closed them when she bit the fruit. She was being seductive he decided, and Eric was all in for that game. He heard her moan as she swallowed the last bit and Eric couldn't help but smile.

'You like that huh?' he asked.

'Mmhhmm. Well I guess it's my turn now' she told him as she took a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and directed it to his mouth. Eric smiled, leaned in, in the same way he always leaned in to kiss her, taking her hand in his as his thumb rested on her palm, and took the strawberry in his mouth, making sure to brush his lips against her fingers, as his eyes focused on hers.

Calleigh smiled at that. He watched her then lead her fingers towards her mouth, licking the finger he touched against his lips, and Eric could have growled at how erotic that action was. He watched her blink her eyes slowly then, being deliciously and dangerously seductive.

She grabbed a couple of grapes then, and slipped one in her mouth and directed the other one towards Eric's mouth. He let her slip it in his mouth without doing any particular move the first time, but when she did it the second time, Eric made sure to kiss the palm of her hand and Calleigh shivered, feeling her body react.

He lifted his eyes slowly, connecting with her's as he watched her swallow hard at the power she could see in his brown orbs. He was getting to her, he could feel it, he could see it in her gorgeous mix of sapphire emerald eyes, as he watched her dip her finger in the chocolate dip and lick it off her finger in the most seductive way. He wanted to scream, whisper her name in the most glorious way but he knew he had to let her set the pace. She was coming around, he could feel it, and Eric was not going to do anything to push her away now.

He dipped his finger then in the cream and brought it to his lips, accidentally hitting the lower part of his cheek, right next to the corner of his lips, and as he licked the cream of his finger, Eric watched her lean towards him, her hand cupping the other side of his face, and then pressed her lips against the corner of his lips, as he felt the tip of her tongue lick the cream of his face.

Eric closed his eyes as he growled, his hand cupping hers on his face, and when she broke the contact, he almost cried. They were playing with fire and they both knew it, but it seemed like neither of them wanted to back away. They wanted to get burned.

He dipped his finger again, this time into the bowl of chocolate, and as he was directing it to his mouth, Calleigh grabbed his hand and directed it to her neck, dragging his finger down towards the valley of her neck, making Eric trace chocolate all over her skin, and then brought his finger up to her mouth and licked the remaining chocolate off him.

'Calleigh' he moaned feeling his blood rushing up to his head and down south.

His eyes were turning dark as he stared at her, his eyes full of lust as he felt her hand cup the back of his head and directing it to her neck. She wanted him to lick the chocolate off her, and Eric growled as his tongue touched her skin, the taste of chocolate mixed with her burst in his mouth, knocking out all the senses in his body. One hand resting on her chair, Eric made love to her neck, licking the chocolate off in the process, as his other hand settled on her thighs, and as his tongue made its way down to the valley of her neck, his hand started moving towards her hip, sliding under the shorts, squeezing slightly the area where her leg bent. Calleigh's hand scratched the back of his head as her lips parted dropping her own head back as thrills of pleasure ran through her body.

'Eric' she whimpered, as she grabbed his face with both hands making him look up, and just as he did, Calleigh crushed her lips hard against his, tongues immediately seeking each other out, ready for the battle, as one moaned and the other one growled at the feeling of finally being kissed again.

'Bed' she whispered as she broke the kiss only to whisper the word sexily in his ear.

He got up, pushing the chair with the back of his knees, as he took Calleigh's hand in his and stepped inside. He turned around cupping her face with both hands as he crushed his lips hard against hers again, kissing her hungrily as she kept pushing at him, Eric walking backwards, until he hit a wall. He wasn't sure which one, nor did he care. He turned them around and pressed her against the hard thing, pressing his own body against hers, while his mouth continued to devour hers.

The realization that he was about to make love to her again after so long finally hit him, and Eric wanted nothing to stand in the way now. He wanted her. He wanted her naked...now...in his arms...now as she was pressed between his body and the wall.

He pulled her white and light blue stripped shirt out of her dark blue jeans and literally ripped it open, sending all buttons flying everywhere as she gasped at how erotic that action was as she moaned in his mouth, arching her back, as Eric struggled to get the offending material off her, leaving her in her lacy white bra.

Letting go of her mouth, Eric bit playfully her jaw, down to her neck, as he pushed the bra strip off her shoulder, kissing and biting the area there while Calleigh grabbed his white top, making him stop and pulled it off him, exposing his chest. She pushed at him then, blocking him between her and the wall, as her lips started kissing every spot of his chest, her thumbs caressing his abs. His hands found her head, his fingers vanishing into the blonde soft locks as she continued to kiss her way down, while her hands started working on the belt, the zipper and the button, wanting absolutely nothing standing in the way.

She hadn't even thought about being with him like this again for a while, even if she had been feeling like she was being drawn to him in this way, like her feelings were suddenly protesting for her stupidity, but the minute she stepped into this house, and they were doing things together again, and it was just the two of them in this house, which held so many memories for them, so many memories of them making love everywhere, Calleigh found herself seduced by him. By the way that he was looking at her, smiling at her, even the simple things like the wine, strawberries and cream were suddenly seducing her, ringing out emotions and actions, which she never thought she possessed. She knew she was being seductive, she knew she was turning him on, and she knew perfectly well that this was not like her, but she couldn't seem to stop, not did she care. The only she cared about was being made love to by this amazing man who wanted nothing more than to do just that.

She pushed the pants down whimpering at the sight of the bulge he was sporting, as she teased him scratching his legs, kissing his hip bone, while his hand grabbed her hair not quite hard, just the right way, enjoying the feel of her lips on his skin, near such a sensitive area. He felt her hook her fingers into the hem of his boxers then, and the next thing he knew, he was standing naked in front of her, with nowhere to go as her mouth found his erection, and Eric hissed at the sensation that exploded throughout his entire body, at the feel of her mouth on him like that.

This was unexpected. It was not what he had in mind when he invited her to spend time together, but damn it was so much better than whatever he had thought they could do.

His head dropped down watching her on her knees, her hand grabbing each side of his bottom cheeks as she twirled her tongue around his manhood, sucking hard, before she let go of him and wrapped one hand around him, as she moved it up and down his length, making Eric hiss and bite his lower lip with pleasure.

She was still in her underwear though, and Eric wanted her naked now. As much as he was enjoying her stroking him, he wanted to see her. He wanted to see her naked. He wanted to grab her breast, finger her, push himself in and out of her, make her whole body shake as he made love to her, and Eric wanted that so desperately, he wasn't sure he would actually make it to the bed, without having her down here first.

He pulled her up then, first crushing his mouth hard against hers, their tongues dancing wildly in her mouth while his hand found the clasp of her bra, opening the damn thing and pushing the lacy material off her. His hands immediately took hold of her breasts, squeezing them a bit, making Calleigh whimper at the feeling, as fresh moisture filled her lacy matching brazilian briefs.

Eric let go of her mouth once again, and started making his way down south, traveling through the valley of her breast, down her stomach as his hands reached her briefs and started pushing them down, exposing her and Calleigh almost cried as she watched him lick his lips, ready to feast and make a good vacation out of this.

She was stepping out of her briefs, when Eric grabbed one leg and lifter it on his shoulder, immediately finding her core with his mouth, as his tongue swam in the lake of juices that she provided for him. He licked and sucked her bead so hard, finding himself to hungry to take things slow. He had been neglected of this sacred nectar for months now, and Eric just couldn't calm down. He wanted to ring one orgasm after the other out of her, and Calleigh realized that the minute his mouth locked itself with her center.

She could feel herself already falling as his tongue kept flicking her bead, and then his fingers found themselves inside of her and Calleigh cried in pleasure, as Eric removed his mouth away from her temporarily to look up at her face. His eyes were dark and bloody sexy as he watched her while fingering her and when she grabbed his shoulders, Eric knew she was already about to climax, so he locked his mouth again with her center as he still stood on his knees, with one of her legs up on his shoulder, his tongue flicking her bead like crazy while his fingers pushed themselves in hard and fast and then she was screaming his name, as juices squirted in his mouth, down her leg, falling on the floor and Eric thought he was going to cum as he watched pulled his mouth away from her and just watched her squirt in front of him.

Calleigh was so surprised she almost cried in embarrassment until she heard Eric whisper in awe 'You are the most amazing woman I've ever seen' he cried 'God Calleigh' he growled as he put her leg down, got up on his feet, grabbed a cheek and crushed his lips hard against hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately, as her eyes remained shut, her breasts pressed against his chest, he lifted her up and Calleigh immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. In doing so, his erection found her core, slipping inside of her unexpectedly and Calleigh cried at the sudden feeling of being one with Eric Delko again, as her head dropped back breaking the kiss.

'God Eric' she cried 'Oh God this feels good' she whispered.

He pushed them off the wall as he tried to walk towards the bedroom, with his erection buried deep inside her glorious body, but with each step that he took, the friction increased as somehow he managed to remain inside while Calleigh made sure to squeeze her walls around him, move her hips, rocking herself against him, while her mouth found the crook of his neck, her nails scratching the back of his head in process.

'Calleigh...hiissss...ohhh God stop' he cried as he stopped against another wall.

'I don't want to stop' she replied hotly in his ears 'I want you to explode inside of me' she went on and Eric's mind was about to literally erupt at those words. Who was this woman tonight? Where the bloody hell did she come from? The things she was doing, the things she was saying...Eric had never heard Calleigh talk so dirty, he loved it, and it was doing things to him, he could hardly control.

'Dear Lord Calleigh' he growled as he pressed her against the wall again, making himself slip further into her.

'Have me here Eric...now' she ordered him 'I want you to cum now' she whispered in his ear before sucking the damn thing and Eric just started rocking his hips, slamming himself hard in and out of her. He could feel her walls bearing down on him, squeezing him, as he found her mouth and Eric kissed her hard and passionate, his hand cupping the back of her head and as their tongues kissed, Eric couldn't hold on any longer, the feeling of being buried inside of her, of having her like this in his arms, finally being too much for him, and he came, long and hard as his whole body shook against hers, making Calleigh fall through another climax as she cried out his name, as she felt him fill her like that.

It took them a long moment to finally be able to walk again, as Eric's legs could have melted with the intensity of that release, but his erection was still hard and wanting more, so when he finally managed to find the strength to move, he pushed away from the wall and started making his way towards the bedroom.

Falling on the bed, with Calleigh underneath him, Eric was careful not to crush her, knowing his body weight would be too much for her, he held himself off her, as he pulled out of her. She cried the loss and Eric stroked her face, letting his eyes look into hers for the longest minute. He watched her look up into his dark brown eyes as her hand stroked his face.

The sudden heat that had taken over not long ago was suddenly gone, and now this calmness...the pure devotion that he could suddenly see in her dark blue eyes, warmed his heart. He felt her bring his head down, resting her forehead against his first, her thumb stroking his cheek and then her lips kissed his ever so slow and gentle and Eric whimpered in her mouth as he deepened the kiss, needing her so much at the moment. They kissed for the longest time, his hand stroking her side.

The sudden urge to let his words cry out, those words he knew she was so scared to hear, those words he longed so much to tell her, to make her understand just how deep he feels for her...but he held on not wanting to scare her off, instead he just kissed her a little bit longer and just made sure she felt everything he wanted to tell her, as he placed himself between her legs again and pushed slowly inside of her again as he rocked himself slowly in and out of her. He could see tears slide down silently to the side of her face, and Eric reached his hand out, and wiped the tears away.

He kissed her mouth a little bit longer and when he finally let go, he started making his way down again, taking a long moment at her neck, as his hands took care of her breasts. She arched her back needing more, his hand now on one globe while his mouth settled on the other, and when he gave the same treatment to both globes he kissed her mouth again, all the while pushing slowly in and out of her, taking his sweet time.

'Turn around beautiful' he whispered as he pulled himself out and helped her to settle on her stomach as he grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath her to lift her lower area just a little bit, and Calleigh knew what was coming.

'I want to have you from behind' he whispered in her ear and Calleig shivered as she felt him settle on top of her, positioning himself between her legs as she bent one leg a bit up so he could enter her better.

She felt his tip against her opening and as she felt him slide inside of her, all the while pampering her back with sweet hot kisses, she grabbed the pillow, whispering his name.

'You're so beautiful' he groaned 'God you're tight Cal' he cried 'So good...you feel...so damn good' he whispered as he rocked her from behind, one arm underneath her, palming one full globe.

'Eric...mmm...oh God' she cried.

He placed his head against hers then and picked up his pace, knowing she was close again and so was he. He kissed her cheek while he watched her close her eyes, enjoying the feel of him, as he pumped into her and when she turned her head towards him to kiss him, Eric caught her mouth and cherished it, and after a couple more pumps, Eric let go and filled her with his seed again.

Calleigh cried out the pleasure of knowing he was filling her again, as she let go to join him in the world of bliss.

They stood like that, Eric making sure she was comfortable, that he wasn't crushing her. He was going to pull out but Calleigh stopped him.

'Don't leave my body just yet' she whispered.

Eric kissed the side of her head 'I never want to leave your body Cal' he assured her.

'Then don't' she whispered and Eric's eyes widened at those words. He understood what she meant. She had been exposed enough emotionally for one night. He kissed her cheek, pulled them on their sides, and wrapped his arms around her, as he made sure he remained buried inside of her.

He felt her snuggle into him, feeling himself come to life again somehow but then he heard her yawn and Eric smiled kissing her head.

'Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful' she whispered tiredly.

'Indeed it was...wonderful and unexpected. Thank you. Calleigh Duquesne...you are truly amazing' he whispered lovingly as he stroked the side of her face, before he too yawned ready to fall asleep with his beautiful woman in his arms.

'So are you' she yawned and with that she slept...slept in the arms of the man who could make her feel all sorts of wonderful.


End file.
